A Misfortunate Nightmare
by movedto-theycallmeruthless
Summary: One person's dream is another's worst nightmare. Companion fic to missandieec's 'A Lucky Dream'; Edward-centric.


**A/N: **As stated before, this is a companion one-shot to _missandieec_'s one-shot, A Lucky Dream. You don't necessarily need to read that one to understand this, though I recommend doing that... it'll clear up on some confusion.

I basically wrote this out of sheer boredom, so if it's terrible... please, spare me.

Spot any errors? List them in a review!

**

* * *

A Misfortunate Nightmare**

"_Edward... let go of me!"_

She thrashed in my arms, still asleep. I let my hold on her loosen, subconsciously obeying her command, though not completely. Her cheeks were flushed, sweat covering most of her body; her hands balled into fists against my chest as if pushing me away.

_Isabella Marie Swan... what are you dreaming?_

Bella's face was almost an open book, thus being the only portal into her mind aside from what she tells me; and I _know_ that what she tells me isn't the full story. Well, there was her sleep talking too, though it never provided me much information. This moment, for instance- I had no idea what she's thinking.

And this moment was one of those times where I really wished I could read her mind.

I'm almost always happy to hear her mutter my name in her sleep; what was better then her dreaming of me? It only proved that she wanted us to be together, even taking me with her in her wildest fantasies, unconsciously and subconsciously so.

But now...

I didn't like this. Bella didn't want me in this dream, if that was clear enough. She wanted me to be far away from her... I could tell that much from her voice. The urgent and frustrated expression that engulfed her features only made it more evident.

My face scrunched at that thought. _She doesn't want me._

Who.. who would she want then?

My pained expression changed to one of pure disgust. _Jacob_, the dog. Was that the person who Bella truly wanted to be with? I can only see every reason to why she would choose him over myself- he was probably appealing to some women out there, he was just as competent as protecting her as I was (not that I'll _ever_ admit that)... he was human.

But then there were the cons- he could hurt her... but so can I. And I .

The mongrel?

Well... he hadn't hurt her.

Another con- he loved her. But then again, that's only to my disadvantage. If Bella truly loved Jacob... he would love her back.

And that thought was the one to make me whimper.

Maybe I'm over-analyzing myself- but then again, they say that there is some truth to every dream...

The pale girl before me tossed in her sleep, burying her face further into my chest. This was different, seeing that she had been pushing me away a mere few minutes ago.

"_Don't leave me."_ It was a command, though it ended up coming out as more of a whimper, or a plea, even. Was that what she was dreaming about? Was the moment I left still haunting her?

Judging from the new look on her face... I decided that no, this was not the cause. She looked too content and at peace... despite her heartbreaking plea.

I brushed a hand over her cheekbone, being sure to be extra careful. _Bella... please enlighten me..._

I lay there for about two minutes before she stirred again, only to say another line that broke my heart. _"...You feel good about falling in love with your best friend... you feel safer... it's better then falling in love with a stranger..."_

I cringed, looking at her figure. Bella, on countless times, had referred to her best friend as Jacob*. This only proved it, she _did_ want that wolf... she didn't want me...

And... well, I was just a stranger.

Sighing, I realized that I would to question her about this later. I would simply ask her if she wanted to me to leave... if she said yes, I would leave. If she said no, I would stay until she pushed me away. And if she requested more time... well, I would give her that too.

_If she said yes..._ I didn't even want to think about that, yet, I had to. I would leave her again, let her be with her true love. And, without a doubt in my mind, I would take my own life- seeing that I would nothing else to live for. My true love would be gone...

_'I love your cologne, the way you are, your hair... everything.'_

That was where I shook her awake, trying not to hurt myself further. Bella awoke with a start, her eyes automatically flicking open, looking around the room wildly. I watcher her sneak a glance at me before rolling over frantically to look at her calendar. With a sigh, the brunette raised from the bed and stood up.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She said simply, trying to mask her obvious disappointment. She wasn't doing a very good job- her heartbeat, the pools of blood on her cheeks, and her disgruntled voice was working against her.

"Okay, love." I said with a smiled as she exited the room. Sadly, my mask was much, much better.

* * *

*** **You have no idea how tempted I was to put, '-I'm not even too sure why Jacob is her 'best friend'. Isn't a dog supposedly a man's best friend? And diamonds, a woman? That would clearly put me at the advantage but... I sighed. I'm hopeless.' XD.

I don't even know.


End file.
